The invention relates to fluid storage tanks and delivery systems. More particularly, the invention relates to fuel storage tanks and delivery systems for vehicles.
Many motorcycles have fuel delivery systems that provide a reserve fuel tank or a reserve portion of a main fuel tank that requires interaction by the rider to access. Such fuel reserves serve the purpose of warning the rider that only a specific amount of fuel remains in the fuel tank or tanks. Many of these systems include a valve, or petcock, that is switchable between three positions, a closed position where no fuel flows, an open position which allows fuel to flow from the main portion of the tank, and a reserve position which allows fuel to flow from a reserve tank, a reserve portion of the main tank, or the entire main tank including the reserve portion.